doom_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot 'is the series premiere of the Doom Knights TV series and is the first episode of Season 1. The script was written by Michael Birch. Summary After returning to Doom City, USA from the War, Ex-soldier of the Navy Seals special OPS division Christian Bell moonlights as a Vigilante in order have a one-man war on the criminal underworld, who have terrorized and flooded Doom City into a corrupted wasteland. Plot Doom City, nicknamed "Hell on earth" and known to be one of or if not the most corrupted city on the planet, is flooded by crime and corruption, ruled by the criminal underworld that is controlled by "[[Jack Grimm |'the King]]". Doom City's criminal underworld controls the Doom City Police Department, the Lawyers of Doom City, Doom City's Legal system and prisons of Doom City. Mayor Alastair Bell has been taking down the criminal underworld for sometime, and proves to be a major threat to Doom City's crime syndicate. Alastair's descendants found Doom City and owns majority of Doom City's land, called the Bell Estate. On a live television broadcast, Alastair announces warrants for James Glade a violent and sadistic gangster, Ivan Grigori, the crime boss of the Russian mafia and Antonio Riveria, the ruler of the Italian mob. The crowd applaude Alastair as the future is so bright for such a dark city. Later, the Bell family Christian, Simon and Elena have finished school, waiting for their parents to pick them up from the Public Library. Christian walks into the children section of the library, and sees a hit-man talking to another british man who's face you cannot see. Christian eavedrops of the british man ordering the hit-man to murder Alastair and "the rest", the hitman questions why "the rest" and the British man replies "to prove a point". Christian becomes worried and anxious at first, but then he thinks they were joking and forgets about it. Later that night, the same man the Hitman, quietly enters the Bell estate mansion. He walks through the hallway making no noise, and gets his pistol off his belt and murders Alastair and wife Josephine in their beds. Making noise when he shot the trigger, Elena runs out of her room in fear at the end of the hallway. The hit-man notices Elena, and shoots her in the back of the head. A terrified Simon who is meters behind the hit-man is told by Christian to go to his bedroom so they can hide. The hit-man realizes this, and makes his way to Christian's room. Detective Bruce Silver barges through the front door, and guns down the Hit-man. Relieved but devastated, Christian and Simon weep on their parent's and Elena's corpses. They are pulled away as their house is made a crime scene. Christian tries to run away but is stopped by Detective Silver, who tells him that he cannot stop him, it's not wise to leave his brother but he is in charge of his own destiny. Christian understands but leaves and tells the detective to take care of Simon. Cast Jensen Ackles as Christian Bell David Anders as Simon Bell Michael Keaton as Alastair Bell Michelle Harrison as Josephine Bell Jessica Young as Elena Bell Jimmy-jean Louis as Bruce Silver Phil Morris as Paul WorthingtonCategory:Season OneCategory:Season 1